Todd Parent
Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qb7cVBvWxJQ 0:31 Priceless 8.3K views12 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ILt5Puki2M8 0:15 Kill Da Wabbit 4.8K views12 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7mfwpnvTsRg 1:02 KLINK 405 views12 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o6RnSaHjDPI 1:01 Brody Walking 90 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_kRh17U-tY 0:52 Brody playing in the water dish 23 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cd4K9EssN4 1:11 Brody in Tupperware 33 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8DElHMHJTE 0:05 Brody Walking 74 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VskIFfQkM2w 0:20 Hokie Pokie 981 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HtsQ1YYokuY 1:59 First Birthday 15 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DFg3Y3Rkzgc 0:27 First Play Date at Gymboree 160 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2YkFP5G0X0 0:35 Drummer Boy (in a Box) 37 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dc_vDVYM7yo 0:15 Maui Volcano Summit 02 24 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SjJ4Nc9f8m8 0:17 Maui Luau 117 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_zIKvsrWVo 0:20 Maui Volcano Summit 01 24 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Wx_Q3LJrSc 1:08 Christmas 2008 _1 16 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HVn1f1fs9zU 1:12 Christmas 2008 _2 10 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3k9AQYGRgu8 0:44 Christmas 2008 _3 15 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N6XONrsmlto 1:03 Christmas 2008 _4 17 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWdmBttgcKk 0:51 Christmas 2008 _5 15 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TPdaRe4jG7w 0:37 Christmas 2009 15 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7VGKQDdx1EA 5:33 Brody on Easter morning 2010 176 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Jp0qWchjy4 1:28 Brody at swim class 17 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ddCXhpRBBE 1:36 Brody Singing 38 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RsV_KXuwYlA 1:16 Preschool Tumble I - Part 1 85 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5GcaGWh7SFM 1:10 Preschool Tumble I - Part 3 19 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wU7t4lSpi7E 1:19 Preschool Tumble I - Part 2 25 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VPv3Raq7nTQ 2:42 Georgia Aquarium 2010 13 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BL7-Oon5z4k 0:17 Georgia Aquarium Octopus 2010 72 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EVvR0eKb89M 3:21 Georgia Aquarium 2010 pt 2 17 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JdREZ18kYww 0:20 Brody at the Shenandoah Discovery Museum pt. 1 24 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0vKqBa3XQtw 0:32 Brody at the Shenandoah Discovery Museum pt. 2 31 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qlE8D_Qbg2Q 0:06 Brody at the Shenandoah Discovery Museum pt. 3 24 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-pZOg9yLCqc 0:07 Brody at the Shenandoah Discovery Museum pt. 4 51 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EBLzXwu1PtU 0:23 Brody at the Shenandoah Discovery Museum pt. 5 (sideways) 23 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_ujJHUh_7o 1:09 Christmas 2010 15 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DnZSX2Qy9zM 2:55 Easter 2011 pt. 1 101 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ivxVLJMKMJs 1:52 Easter 2011 pt. 2 124 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n80Xe4eRYC8 0:21 Pony Ride! 11 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YCijK2Zejw 0:15 July 9, 2011 4:43 PM 10 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjl5b3Q7pMc 0:41 103 Stories Up 13 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xAe8ALEKgNg 0:14 VIDEO0001.3gp 4 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mlIaXBCgNiU 0:47 VIDEO0002.3gp 21 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwaamWfa4cw 0:13 Fit 14 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c5OiLH2f8tQ 0:15 Brody Booty 34 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Wg8o1AMoK8 1:05 Tat Days 2011 Guiness Record Attempt 119 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GAtfzRMo22s 0:49 Brody and a book 15 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7iBQtWQHyZg 0:12 Fisherman 12 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WDDBhf7sKOw 0:29 Shuttle over DC 1 21 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6g-m5DRXl9o 0:52 Shuttle over DC 2 17 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SG2PYnM0h1A 0:10 Bouncing on bed 47 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YXklIZmnoU 0:13 Meeting Ariel 642 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P225PUg_EBA 1:02 Hi Kermit! 22 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bh9RSu71vWk 0:37 Bike Ride 6 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0F2hIv4Vm4 0:46 At the beach 10 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XaJLNZptAkk 0:29 Cadillac Mountain 7/12 1 view5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OP5-scXdf0g 0:34 Brody fencing 18 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXF-xpiYCcY 0:57 Brody on roller coaster 17 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aos2neozfGU 0:56 Brody on the tilt a whirl 15 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fbs9fs6Jvlw 0:32 Hurricane Sandy 6 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lo1cGMQBnr0 0:31 Angry Birds by Brody 2 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_twfzfRDGhg 0:47 Brody Angry Birds 2 3 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fDKeFUG5hY 0:31 Brody Bad Piggies 3 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HG9zlGqKrps 0:38 Brody Mario 12 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q7oxdbOwiGQ 0:38 The "WarRest" (whatever that is) 27 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjSUAa1V4a4 0:37 Bike ride 8 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R60Lm3951Go 0:43 Brody on his trike 6 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b7qeITE0hh4 0:35 Rolling down a hill 17 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9CEnxrQZB3g 4:15 Easter 2013 18 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ae7CyjajiFM 2:09 Brody sings national anthem 49 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MT7AYXyNw30 0:28 Barking at a cicada. 16 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gyKlUuCCZa0 0:23 Kings Dominion Ride 62 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-BE6s_RZ98 1:10 Kings Dominion Ride 2 66 views4 years ago VIDEO0033.mp4 5 views4 years ago VIDEO0034.mp4 4 views4 years ago VIDEO0035.mp4 4 views4 years ago VIDEO0036.mp4 6 views4 years ago VIDEO0037.mp4 5 views4 years ago Brody playing the guitar 16 views4 years ago Don't mine at night 67 views4 years ago Stop! Brody time 32 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6W_XFOZdRT8 1:10 Brody on a coaster 45 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ICw8J28vyPw 0:36 Playing in the rain 1 5 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wS3AXQLztY 0:27 Playing in the rain 2 20 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9tRofBAidKg 0:39 Playing in the rain 3 10 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGDQqLTFeFA 1:03 Brody on the Avalanche 20 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bqQ--a8EzcE 1:48 Brody fencing - 2013 24 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DfuX6a-nFS0 7:55 Shooting demo 4 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwgdGAIfIqQ 0:20 Solo Flight 9 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NfnlR4FlYkI 1:03 King's Dominion Summer 46 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GSdo6IN07gE 5:34 Brody's Museum Day 29 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aef4E250CzE 0:46 RC Copter 5 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hY4U6G2_c7c 6:19 King's Dominion 62 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yTzLnaPLItw 0:29 Bats take flight at Congress St bridge in Austin(2) 7 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9uDZi6joL4 0:45 Bats take flight at Congress St bridge in Austin(1) 5 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n_oqMwsOWGk 5:45 Brody's St. Anthony Presentation 13 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yS_MyDKDaEc 0:30 Brody sledding 11 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZzQNjU1IKmM 0:10 Sledding 2 2 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DAn0YbzsPoE 0:18 Sledding 3 4 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJUD8YWpoV0 0:33 Sledding 4 No views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0xGgqxSv-Y 0:20 1st Communion 3 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qgg6CY9omTQ 0:28 1st Communion at Aquinas 5 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EngBVm70Q14 0:24 Bentley 9 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mRVDf4YAryw 0:36 Bentley walking 4 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e2FuP4zwIXo 0:37 Bentley practicing the PLACE command 6 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MsikjCyzcd0 0:21 Sit command 7 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bv8ZApT7O_k 0:44 Walking (heeling) 2 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKW43G5Qcek 0:30 Bentley Distant Place Command 25 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_aLP8IS9T0 0:31 Bentley playing 5 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zfNEjAMIVVg 2:43 First test of WoW recording 4 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C78ZUZqLkDg 0:23 Playing in the snow 2 4 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eHKUVuYEENI 0:13 Snow 2 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dONJtBF8qkU 0:17 Bentley playing in the snow 3 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tjiwIuC-kvY 0:10 Snow 6 2 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNO31Cs8oMM 0:49 Bentley playing in the snow 4 15 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VzOAMStTLoY 0:26 Snow 5 8 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ueKPRDC00xE 0:07 King of the hill 1 view2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5PThiqw7nGE 0:10 Snow on the deck 1 view2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1D0p88qfPtA 3:42 My RetroPi pt 2 5 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ASUoyU4VDwM 5:01 My RetroPi pt 1 7 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=puwhsJnfJy8 0:20 Bentley doing the COME and PLACE commands 8 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vueV5rw_e_0 0:27 'PLACING' on a hydrant 50 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wd0HpJaqSlc 0:25 J. J. puppy play time 10 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2DxB_MzdWY 1:49 Hard Knock Life 10 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWgMfVVZzYA 1:03 Puppy play time 8 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UggzyAgCgh0 0:27 Recall practice with Bentley & J.J. 10 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-sncROkXIJw 1:47 Puppy Play Time 12 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WcTKxImrVFU 0:12 Bentley and J.J placing from a distance 9 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OCcmLeg8EwE 2:29 Dancing Ninja - Under the Sea 11 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCCjuLDIn2A 2:10 Under the sea - Recital 27 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vni4GGtF3w4 1:52 Monkey - Recital 14 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MhZWKZF6XK0 2:47 Annie - Recital 118 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sEvaPD_T1aw 0:59 Bentley Urban CGC video. Staying in vehicle. 44 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPVNgow0tOM 1:49 Brody's piano recital 193 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8pF_7ebqbFQ 0:23 Brody skateboarding 6 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5yrlxqzsdr4 2:58 Brody's Musical Theater recital - Alfalfa (Little Rascals) 26K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=isoiwAKpbok 1:13 Brody's Musical Theater recital - Little Rascals scene 2.9K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tOdPZQ9rYo 4:45 Brody's Musical Theater recital - Footloose scene 807 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IN-mD7Txo9I 0:18 Kings Dominion - View from the Ferris wheel 14 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjpMLksuLPY 0:17 Kings Dominion - Origins show 28 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pN2WeKjcWWs 0:26 Kings Dominion - Merry- Go-Round 64 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=td-qDFEQua0 0:18 Kings Dominion - Log ride 19 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oPjeDZ9p9Sw 0:23 Kings Dominion - Avalanche 4 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sBhfDa5spoE 0:22 Kings Dominion - Drop Zone 4 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbvFCFGbwMg 0:35 Kings Dominion - Apple ride 9 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQkGkjogzvc 0:13 Kings Dominion - Swing ride 49 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lW6BziAuClw 0:39 Kings Dominion - Scrambler 28 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1I-0nwtJxl0 0:17 Kings Dominion - Linus Launcher 64 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gztvYtf2Ozk 0:07 Security cam 9/8/17 6 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7cS9q9qUMq4 0:07 Security cam 9/10/17 8 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOeATR4EtuU 2:12 TMNT Stage 1 Clue 120 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NZMEr__CWbI 0:58 Skyhook Challenge 30 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUw8PDIKTOM 2:01 Brody's Piano Recital 2018 70 views3 weeks ago Category:Todd Parent Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART